


Trapped

by tree_and_leaf



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-25
Updated: 2010-01-25
Packaged: 2017-10-06 16:33:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/55660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tree_and_leaf/pseuds/tree_and_leaf





	Trapped

Her family thought that she was running wild, but she was utterly sick of having to be the responsible, grown-up one. All she wanted was a normal, carefree girlhood, with parties and friends and nice clothes and dancing. She never much cared about men. The attention was exciting and some of them were charming, but the thought of actually marrying, or even being alone with them made her feel shut-in and frightened. She wasn't sure why, but it had something to do with a dream she once had, about being trapped in a house in a hot, dusty city.


End file.
